Attach of the Bats
by Ultimate Mask
Summary: This is the story of Robin's new crew and his old one meeting. Something really bad has happened and in dangered a good friend. There will be a lot of BatgirlxRobin hating Starfire and action PLease read if you love Robin Batgirl and the whole hero thing
1. Chapter 1

The Teen Titans were all hanging out in front of the TV watching a stupid action flick Beast Boy had picked out when the door to the main room opened. They all craned their necks except BB who was too consumed by the colored screen. There in the door in the door frame was debatable one of the greatest heroes of all time: Batman.

Robin jumped out of his seat in shock. In fury he said, "What are you doing here?"

Batman walked in followed by a boy about 12 years old dressed in a robin costume. He walked in and went straight for the fridge. Cyborg yelled, "Hey! Stay away from my ribs!"

They all soon silenced when they saw the staring contest going down between Batman and Robin. They stayed like they all stayed like that for a moment until a Batgirl came into the room. She had grown her hair out since seeing him last and he was shocked to see how she had gone from super short to past shoulders.

She ran past Batman and jumped over the couch to pounce on. He had been caught off guard so she was able to land one good punch to the jaw before he could counter.

The fought and shouted, "What are you doing?"

Batgirl started to dry and become slacky with her fighting, "Why? Why did you leave without as much as a good bye? Why didn't you answer my letters, e-mails, phone calls? Why?" She was now on top of him crying and smacking his chest with both her fists.

They were all staring at them except Batman, he walked over to his two students and pulled the girl to her feet she covered her face in shame but couldn't hold back the tears. Robin was still on his back staring up at this girl he had hurt so much.

All of the other Teen Titans were in amazement in the girls actions. Robin got to his feet and looked at Barbra, "I'm sorry-"

"Monster . . . . I don't even know why we even came here!" She ran out of the room. It took a moment but Robin ran after her.

Robin followed her to the roof of his home. They were both being slightly pushed by the wind. Robin was the first to interrupt the silence, "I'm sorry."

"No you aren't! If you were you would have at least called! Did you even read my letters I've sent you one every week did you know that? You've probably getting your mail-"

He cut her off, "Yes! I read them all! Do you want to know why I never wrote back? I was scared you would be mad that I left without telling you. But you have to know that if I knew I was going to not come back I would have come to your house and said good bye."

"Do you know what it's like to find out your best friend has dumped you for four complete strangers. It sucks!" She started sobbing. "Why did Bruce make me come here?"

"Barbra? I never meant to hurt you, you have to bel-"

"Just like you never meant to hurt Alfred or Gothem right? Well you did! That Slade guy well he teamed up with Joker. Alfred is under Joker and Slade's new Happy Gas, he's in a coma!"

"What?" Robin's knuckles turned white.

She looked scared for a moment and then turned to him with a look of distress, "When Joker, Batman and Robin were fighting on the roof, Slade and I were alone in the building. He said I was going to take your place as his apprentice."

Robin choked his whole life had gone from 0 to 60 in a minute. "It's going to be fine."

"Are you his apprentice? Please say no. I didn't tell Batman because I know how he'd react."

"I'm not his apprentice. He tried to make me be. He wants someone to carry his torch." Robin moved closer to Barbra. "I won't let him touch you." She was in his arms she hadn't felt this safe since he had left.

"Don't leave me again, please. I don't think I could take it a second time." She was sobbing and her legs collapsed but she didn't fall to the cement. He held her up with his arms.

They were interrupted by Starfire, "Ummmm, Batman wanted me to come get you but I'll tell him you are busy." She was jelous and she did do a good job of hiding it but these two had been trained to pick up on the traits of human behavior.

"Starfire," Robin looked at the alien girl while Barbra regained her composure and started to walk towards the roof door.

Bat and Star brushed each other and the tention rose. In Starfire's mind she could easily take this girl in love and battle, but her company knew better Barbra had always captured Dick's heart and she could without trying take down a silly Star. (Sorry Starfire fans I think she's a stupid secret blonde. And she pissed me off so she's going to suck in this fan fic got a problem take it up with someone who cares)

The three of them were walking down when Batgirl turned to Robin, "Where's your bathroom?" Her eyes were still puffy and she knew she had to clean them up before seeing Batman or else he would know everything that had happened in a blink of an eye.

Starfire perked up, "Down that hall." She pointed to the hall on her right.

"Thanks," Barbra turned down the hall but before out of sight glanced at Dick. Starfire noticed and started to interrogate the poor boy.

"So you two have history?"

"Yeah, she's a good old friend of mine."

"Just friends, looked like more to me." The air went dry and all conversation stopped. Robin became on edge, he knew Starfire like him and he knew he didn't feel the same. Yes he felt some heat between the two of them in the beginning but nothing like Barb. Star was a lit cigar and Barb was the sun. They didn't even need to compete.

Robin slowly answered her inquiries, "Yes, we're more than just friends. She is and always will be my best friend."

(Hope you loved I loved wrighting it so I honestly don't care. But I would like reviews! I want to know what I'm doing wrong if I'm doing something wrong)


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah second chapter! Hope you guys will enjoy. Please Review!

As Starfire and Robin entered the room all heads turned. Batman gave Robin a look that said, 'hey where's my side kick?' Robin complied, "Bathroom" with real words.

Starfire floated over to the coach and took a seat beside BB. Robin stood at the bridge of the kitchen and looked at his little clone. "So you gave my old costume to the new sidekick?" The boy raised from the fridge and placed the plates in his hands down.

"You got a problem with me grandpa?" Tim was so protective over his position. He knew without asking that Barbra didn't like him taking Dick's place. She truly hated it. She had tried to put on a fake smile but after some training from Batman he could now tell her feelings.

Dick looked shocked at the boy and before either knew it BB and Cyborg were laughing and rolling around on the ground. Batman cleared his throat and stared at Tim. Tim sighed and looked back to Dick, "Sorry but I'm Gothem's new Robin and You're Jump city's new Robin too."

Dick was stunned but releived so he just smiled and said, "I didn't mean it in a bad way sorry."

Batman looked at Dick, "We came here to tel-"

Dick cut him off, "Batgirl already filled me in about Slade and Joker."

"Good because I already your team." Batman looked at the Teen Titans sitting on the coach in a row. "Robin you'll be coming back to Gothem with us. You can return when the situation no longer needs your help."

Cyborg spoke up, "If Robin goes we go as well. Slade is our responsibility too."

Batman nodded, "I understand but none of you are trained enough to handle Joker."

Raven spoke up, "We'll come. If Joker overwhelms us like you think he will then we'll leave."

"Resemable." Batman said as he started to walk towards the kitchen to stop Tim from eating the cake he was about to bite into.

Batgirl walked in and Robin turned away while Starfire glared knifes. "When are we leaving?"

Batman turned to Robin, "When can you be ready to leave?"n

He looked at the rest of the Teen titans and then back to his old adopted father, "Now."

****Once in Gothem (I don't like to do traveling stuff but the teens took their T ship and the bats took their jet thing) ****

When they arrived they all piled into a new temporary Bat Cave (Bruce doesn't trust the Teen Titans with their secret.) Robin plugged in a memory stick into the big computer that Bruce sat at. This is all the info we have on Slade."

Bruce looked the whole screen over once and then turned to the group. He used his confident Batman voice to say, "We'll wait here until they strike again."

BB sighed in bordom but most of them were fine with it. They all now were just walking around or talking. Tim and Barbra were hovering over Bruce skimming the screen on Slade.

They hadn't been there for five minutes before the screen changed from text and pictures of Slade to red then to a map with a red X on it. Time ran towards the Batgirl Bike, "Let's go!"

"Alright!" Batgirl jumped on the front of her bike with Tim on the back. The Teens piled into the Bat mobile but Dick walked over to his old motor cycle. He had missed it. It was much more tricked out then the one he currently owned. He loved that bike. Once on he followed the rest of the gang out of the door.

****Where Slade and Joker are****

"Hey Batsy! Oh my you brought the kiddy crew with you! Oh and the real Robin!" Joker was standing on a command deck in a factory for ice cream. Slade was still nowhere in site.

Tim barked, "He's the old Robin I'm the new Robin! I am a real Robin!"

Batgirl put a hand on his shoulder, "Not the time he wants you to react like this."

Dick spoke up, "Where's Slade?"

"I don't know," Joker frowned. "He's not one to really communicate."

Batman started to run up the stairs to the deck and Joker led him into the next room. Tim, Raven and Cyborg followed.

BB turned into a dog and sniffed around, Turned back. "He's in here but the ice cream is blocking the trail. I can't pin point him. I'm sorry."

"That's alright," Barbra smiled at BB. Batgirl turned to the left, staring intently at one of six vats. "I found him."

Instantly Robin starred at where she was looking. In his mind he could understand why he didn't as well see Slade. Robin called out to his enemy, "Come out we know where you are there isn't a point!"

An eerie voice filled all of their ears, "I've moved. Too bad only one of you noticed."

Batgirl gave Dick a questioning look, "How can you not see him? He's not that good at deseption."

Dick looked dazed, "I … I … Don't know."

Batgirl couldn't contain a small chuckle, "You've totally lost your touch. You used to beat me hands down. Jump city must be really soft."

BB and Starfire looked shocked as Batgirl lightly laughed. Just as they all thought Dick was going to pop he started to laugh. It took him a moment to calm down. "Yeah I guess I have."

BB and Star gaped as the two snickered and giggled. Batgirl stopped smiling and threw a bat dagger behind her right between BB and Robin. A pained groan was heard just after.

Robin looked in the direction to see Slade with an apparently sharp tool in his upper thigh. Batgirl spoke so smoothly, "Next time I'll aim higher."

BB suddenly burst into laughter. "You should have! We don't need any little Slades running around!"

Now that he was in clear view the fight was on Star sent her green stupid energy things at him he dodged and punched BB in the face. (Probably swore about the comment.)

BB stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. BB turned into a tiger and leaped towards Slade. He stepped to the side and grabbed BB's tail.

"I got this little toy from joker," A shock came from Slade's hand that had a joy buzzer hidden on it. Beast Boy lay on the ground unconscious after a pained yell.

Slade walked away from his defeated opponent. He looked at Bat, Rob, and Star. Star was making her way over to BB cautiously. She knelt down and brought him up. He hung from her shoulder in a daze.

Slade was the first to break the silence, "So then there were four."

Robin growled, "Why did you come to Gothem, Slade?"

"I think you know the answer already." Slade's words sent chills down Barbra and Robin's spines. Barbra unconsciously stepped back.

Robin stepped towards Barbra. "I'm not going to let that happen." He said it more for Barbra then Slade.

Star fire had this dumb blonde look on her face, "What happen?"

Slade laughed, "So only the Gothems know." Barbra and Dick looked at each other. "Less than that." They both shot their views towards the man.

Starfire stared at Robin, "What does he want? Why did he come here?"

Robin stiffened his shoulders, "It doesn't matter."

Slade laughed again it was starting to annoy Robin. "Keeping secrets isn't nice you two."

Star screamed, "She knows!"

Slade laughed AGAIN! "Too much green is never good Starfire."

She gave the man a look of disgust. "Why don't you just tell me?"

"Alright, well since Robin was being such a brat I decided to look for a new apprentice. So I cracked into Robbies files-

"What!"

"Please let me continue. So I was browsing trying to find the perfect fit when I decided to take a break and see if Robin had a diary or something. Turns out no but I did look at some pictures. I found one of these two," He gestured to Bat and Rob. "With them wrestling, she had him pinned. My brain started to work why go down when I could go up."

Barbra shook her head, "It's not going to happen."

Robin put his hand on her shoulder, "She's right it won't happen, I won't let it."

Star started to giggle, "How could she be better then Robin."

Barbra smiled her mood slowly changing, "I'm not when it comes to a lot of things but close combat that's my specialty."

Slade smirked, "Let's see." Slade flung a punch towards Bat. She easily dodged and knocked the wind out of him by punching his stomach.

Hope you like reveiw please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you love! Please review I'm aiming for ten reviews on this story before I publish my next story. So yeah please enjoy.

Slade was on top of Barbra in a blurry minute. Robin was about to lung forward to assist her but Slade flew head first into a control panel before he caught the chance. Barbra got to her feet and dusted herself off in a playful cocky way. Turning to Robin she asked, "I know it's not exactly fair but do you want go two on one?"

Slade got up and growled out, "The odds will still be in my favor."

Robin looked back to Starfire, "Stay back Batgirl and I can handle him."

"What? I can help too!" Starfire's face started to match her hair.

Barbra turned to her and genially sweet she said, "I've kind of been looking forward to the dream team reuniting. Can we compromise? If we need help you'll be there."

"Yes, I can't exactly say no to that but you two aren't the dream team the Teen Titans are." Barbra's face light up.

"Thank you. And that's also debatable." She grinned and turned to Slade, "You've got no chance."

Robin brought out his long staff rod thing and started swinging it around like a taekwondo master. "I think this is an ideal situation."

Barbra laughed, "How do you figure?"

"Well I'm about to beat the crap out of Slade with my _best_ friend." Batgirl turned towards him and stared for a while. Not googling, not drooling, not giving a skeptical look simply looking at him. He only looked back almost confused. While they were in this daze Slade took advantage and pounced. Batgirl was his target and she only caught this at the last second. She dodged his kick and backed into a railing. He went to swing a punch but was caught by a hand. Robin was now in front of her. She stepped onto the first bar of the railing and dove into the air and ended up stepping on Slade's left shoulder before sticking the landing behind Slade. She tripped him and when he tried to kick Robin she tripped his supporting leg sending him to the ground.

He laid there gawking with Robin's staff at his neck. He could only stutter, "You .. I .. You .. Her .. Him .. How .."

Batgirl picked out as special pair of Bat cuffs for him, "I'm asking the same exact thing Slade. How is he a big deal in your city? He's a complete breeze."

Robin furrowed his brow. "I don't know." Robin looked at Star, turning his back to the enemy.

"I mean what was that fight fur seconds. No wonder he ran away last time." She knelt down to cuff him but as she knelt down Slade took advantage of Robin's guard being down. In a swift movement he got up and pushed Batgirl down. She was stunned and let the cuffs be snatched away. She was soon in them by Slade's force she was flat on the floor with the wind knocked out of her. Robin was kicked in the butt (literally.) He landed on the ground with the staff he had been holding fly across the room.

Starfire took this as needing help so she sent green energy orbs at Slade; he dodged. They ended up hitting Barbra in the back. She winced quietly and swore under her breath at the dumbie. Slade grabbed one of Batgirl's darts and threw it at Star who got hit in the gut and fell (weaky).

See Robin go to get up he pushed him down with his boot. Pressing the boy to the ground with all his might he spoke gently, "Thank you for giving me a nice opportunity to take her down without having to inflict serious damage. That wouldn't be a good way to start the master apprentice relationship, would it?"

Robin wheezed out, "Don't you dare touch her." Slade stepped off his back and kicked his ribs.

He picked up Barbra after using the super joy buzzer he had used on BB on her. She had tried to resist but was held back by the cuffs behind her back. Her eyes closed slowly last seeing Robin's horrified face.

Slade's last words before he walked out with Barbra being carried like a basket ball under the arm were, "If you see joker thank him for the tour of the city but no thanks on the partnership. And robin thanks for the apprentice."

The metal door closed with a creek as Robin regained his ability to get up. He sprinted for the door feeling pain drive through and circle in his body the whole way. He ran and ran following only the sound of the man running. Dick finally came into the sun. He ended up on the parking lot roof top. There was Slade with Barbra limp he was running for a helicopter. Robin ran with all he had and tackled the man down. The three were all on the ground Slade and Robin wrestling while Barbra lay on her stomach coming to slowly from the shock of the unexpected force on her body.

The two aggressively fought on the ground rolling to the almost edge. There was a little two foot wall. Robin's back was to it and Slade was trying to push him off. Just before he would plummet to his death Slade was flung off him by Batman.

Robin looked up surprised but relieved at his adopted father's presence. Batman turned away from Robin to Slade who was now on his feet preparing to square off with the legend. Cyborg and Raven were also on the roof. Cyborg was rushing over to robin while Raven was kneeling over Barbra getting the cuffs off the bruised girl.

Batman spoke to Robin but kept his eyes glued to Slade, something Robin should have done, "What happened?" Robin got to his feet with Cyborg beside him ready to assist if needed.

Robin hid his eyes with his bangs, "I .. I .. Took my eyes off him and he got the cuffs on Batgirl."

Batman darted his eyes to Barbra for only a milla-second, "I see." The man paused thinking and analyzing the situation. " Could one of you please take care of the helicopter?"

As Cyborg prepared his canon arm he replied, "I've got it." The machine was blown to fiery pits on the roof.

Slade sent death glares at Bruce. Knowing that was his best chance of escape. He tried to poke his enemy to set him off his game, "I really should thank you. You did train my first and second candidate for apprentice for me."

Robin cringed knowing those couple words would need much explaining to Bruce later or now. Batman's words were filled with hate, "You aren't welcome. I'm not going to let you hurt either of them ever again."

Slade looked confused, "So you know about the whole situation? I should have guessed knowing your reputation on detective matters."

Robin walked to Bruce's side, "You knew?"

"Yes, after we had last seen Slade she had been extremely on edge and then I noticed she had confided to you and knowing your standings with Slade it was easy enough to put things together."

"How did you know about Slade wanting me to be his apprentice?" Robin paused and then covered his tracks, "Sorry, that was a stupid question."

Barbra's raspy voice and laugh came out of nowhere to most of the company on the roof, "It was. Sorry I didn't tell you I just."

"I get it I will be talking to you two after in private about some _things_." With that the fight between Slade and Batman begun, they were evenly matched it appeared and their movements were so fast it couldn't have been explained by any of the viewers. They split both secretly trying to regain their strength.

Robin had gone over to Barbra who was being supported by Raven. She looked in a lot of pain, "Are you alright?"

"Robin, have you ever known me to be kicked down so easily? Of course I'm alright, it's just that your friend Starflame or something's energy blast stuff and electricity is a very painful thing to be on the receiving end of."

She was shifted to Robin's shoulder. He whispered to her so she could only hear, "I'm sorry."

After turning her pained face to a smile, "Don't be I was an idiot and I caused a big seen. Sorry."

They were interrupted when Slade's booming voice filled all of their ears, "Well this was fun but I'm thinking I'll need to be seeing you all later. I hope you'll come around Darling." A smoke cloud appeared from a ball Slade threw at the ground. A wire gaffle came out of the smoke and soon a Slade came out and he was gone onto another building with no chance of catching him.

Once the smoke had cleared Barbra broke the silence, "I'm sorry, he stole my Bat-Gaffler.

Tim ran onto the roof with Star and BB close in tow. He took one look at Barbra and ran over to her like lightning. "Are you alright? What happened? How?"

She put and hand over her face, "I let my guard down and well yeah." She moved her hand and gave the boy a heartwarming look, "I'm fine though."

Robin held closer as they walked towards the stairs. They were going very slow because every time they moved Robin could feel her body tense from pain. He sighed, "This isn't working for me."

She looked at him shocked, "Oh I'm sorry, I'll just walk by myself."

"No, don't be silly you can barely walk with my help." He picked her up bridal style. Her face went a pinky red, she mentally thanked God for having her wear a mask at the moment.

She mumbled, "Thanks." She rested her head on his shoulder and her previous tired hurt eyes now closed and she drifted to sleep. Only waking when she was on the back of Robin's bike when the ignition was started.

Hope you liked sorry if the ending to the chapter was corn. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Batgirl was lying on the table in the Bat Cave still feeling the effects of the electricity and blast's from Starfire. Beast Boy was feeling it to but his powers were helping him out slightly. They both felt acks and pains throughout their bodies. Batman had decided that it was okay to allow the Teen Titans to enter the Cave because it wasn't right to only aid Barbra and not BB but they were not allowed to go up into the mansion. They had no idea it even existed. Alfred had already been down when they arrived. He had tended to BB and Barbra and now they both were a little bit tired from Alfred's pills. After four minutes Beast Boy had dropped but Batgirl was still kicking, barely. He had hoped they would recover faster with sleep even though Batgirl had sternly said, "Not too strong."

Now it was silently awkward. Robin had no idea how to protect her, Batman didn't know how to approach the subject and Starfire was furious. She had tried to keep her mouth shut but now she was talking to Robin as everyone watched from the corner of their eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me, I mean us?" She had her right hand around her left elbow.

"I just . . . We wanted to . . ." Robin was stepping back slightly and she followed at his displease.

"We could have all helped you two. We could have helped fight Slade." She raised her voice slightly and then became conscious of all the ears listening. She turned to a whisper, "We could have."

"I'm sorry, we thought th-"Robin was interrupted but a small lazy voice.

"It' my fault, I didn't want to tell anyone. It's embarrassing." Batgirl was sitting on a table leaning on the wall.

Robin scratched the back of his hair ruffling the hair. "Tell me about it."

The alien red head looked skeptically at the two, "How is it embarrassing?"

Barbra looked at her finger. They were intertwined with each other on her lap, "Being told you're perfect material for being a villain, even though you've dedicated to being the furthest thing from a villian."

Starfire looked back to Robin, "Still."

He sighed and addressed everyone, "I'm sorry, we're sorry. We won't keep anymore secrets, okay?"

Starfire smiled, "Okay, I forgive you."

Tim walked up behind Dick, "Just because she forgives _you_ doesn't mean I do. Or any other people."

Batgirl looked pained in the face, "Robin? I'm sorry, I . . We . ."

Tim sprang around to face her wounded body. "Oh no don't get me wrong I forgive you, just not this grandpa. It's his fault." He gestured to dick with his thumb. 'Grandpa' felt like choking the tiny pest.

Starfire came face to face with Tim. The two exchanged death glare. "How is this Robin's fault? She's the one that got all scared of Slade!"

"Well, it's his fault for putting linking information on an unsecure hard drive!" As the two continued to insult the other's defendie, Robin went to sit beside Babs.

She gave him a look as though she didn't believe her ears. He returned it with a laugh. Barbra finally whispered to him, "It's like they don't even consider that we're right here."

"In words, yeah basically that's it." The two laughed just as Starfire and Tim started to name call.

"Dumb Broad!"

"Little Pest!"

Batman walked in from upstairs. "Tim." Tim turned stiff and realized he had yelled. He quickly retreated to Batgirl's side. Just as he was going to lecture him further the screen flashed red with Slade's picture in the center. It was soon acompanied by a map like before.

Everyone stiffened in the room until Batman spoke. "Let's go."

Batgirl went to get up secretly hiding shooting pains through her body. Robin jumped up in front of her, "No. you are not going." He spoke slowly so the words would sink in.

She mimicked him, "Yes. I am going."

Batman stepped in, "No he's right you aren't going Batgirl."

She started to ramble trying to convince us of her case. "No, but I have to go I have t-"

Robin not knowing glazed his eyes, "Please just stay behind and get some rest. BB's asleep and he has super powers."

She frowned and planted her but back onto the table. "Be careful, okay?"

They both nodded and were soon gone with the rest of the group in the Bat mobile. All that was left in the room was Babs, Beast boy and Alfred. She was almost with BB in the world of dreams and drool when a loud bang from the stair case that lead to the mansion was heard and shocked her out of her previous state.

Beast Boy lay dorement and Alfred stared at her then darted his eyes to the stairs when the sound came again. Instantly the situation became clear to Barbra.

"Alfred, wake up Beast boy." She got up and rushed to the bottom of the stairs. Pulling out a few smoke bombs and a Bat dagger she ignored the pulsating pain in her muscles.

When the third bang rang through her ears BB was mumbling things about breakfast foods and the metal door that was five layers thick was flung across the cave. There was some smoke around the frame of the door but it was obvious who was walking down the stairs. Slade's image was similar to a heart attack to Batgirl she stepped back with her left foot. He spoke in his usual tone, "Hello."

"How did you know? How are you here? I mean the alert told us you were-"

"Robin or should I say Dick Grayson, also had some pictures of you two without masks. It was easy to make a robot to hold up a warehouse and I knew they wouldn't let you come because of the electricity that went through your system, but that is not important right now."

"You're right, Batman can deal with that kind of stuff later." She smirked and threw the smoke bombs out. As soon as the smoke engulfed their location she sprinted towards him knife in hand. She could hear and almost feel him to her left so she lunged. He backed away but was cut on his shoulder from her blade. He cursed and retaliated with a kick to her head. She ducked and sweeped his other leg with her left but failed when he jumped backwards and caught his balanced she jumped down off the stairs to where the training robot was. He followed just as BB got to his feet and was starting to understand.

She went over to the controls and was going to lock the robots controls on Slade when he came up behind her. She turned towards him and went to dive under his legs. She came out bringing one of his legs with her. He landed on his stomach and the wind was fully knocked out of him. She in a flash had her knees on his back and right arm. His left in a chicken wing hold (A hold that if the person resists or if the holder wants can break the arm's bone.)

Slade tried to push up but was forced down finally he grabbed something from his belt away from her gaze. She was looking for Beast boy thinking that he could turn into a large animal and sit on their captive. Slade rolled to his right trying to get her off. She kept in control but her knee came off his arm and both shifted to his back. Using his right arm he pushed off putting her on her back with him on top of her. He spun around with his arm dislocated. He placed a small device on her back while he was first pushing her down. She was now pinned.

She smirked and he was confused. In mind he had won token victory from her. She knew better her legs came up and he went off her in a second. She quickly got up and stood her ground now with BB at her side.

"I'm sorry I'm late I was sleeping," BB looked at her apologetic.

Barbra saw Alfred fleeing upstairs in the corner of her eye. "It's fine we all need a nap every now and then. Are you ready for some tag teaming?"

He had missed her question he was shocked at the site in front of him; there Slade was putting a weapon wire around his arm and shoulder. He shot it into the air. It was Batgirl's that he had stolen. He pressed a button and a scream was heard through their ears. He had popped his arm back into the socket. He stopped the trigger and untied his arm. He was panting but he had succeeded.

Beast Boy could only mutter, "Wow."

Slade brought out a small controller lazily, "Do you give up?"

"What?" Barbra raised an eyebrow. "There are two of us and one of you. If that wasn't bad enough we have basically the whole good guy family returning pretty darn quick. So I'll return the question. Do you give up?"

"I'm sorry but you're right they will be back soon. And we need to be gone." Slade pushed a button on the controller. Barbra felt a small prick on her back. Her hand flung and wrenched the device off and across the room.

Beast Boy looked shocked at her actions, "What? What's wrong?"

She started to feel back knowing from Slade's cocky attitude that this wasn't good. "I don't kn-" Before the word could be finished she fell into Slade's arms. He had come over while the two were distracted.

"What did you do, Slade?"

"Just dosed her with enough poison to put a Gorilla to sleep." He smiled behind his mask thinking of his overkill.

"Good idea."BB jumped into action as a gorilla but was taken down by the joy buzzer again.

Slade put the girl on his back. He was going to walk out through the house but decided on a different means of transport. Robin's prized, missed and first bike. In its place he put a note saying, "Hope there's no hard feelings about not getting the job. Thanks, Slade."

Hope you loved I loved writing so yeah! I will be making more


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I have two apologies to make before I start this chapter. 1- I'm sorry it took so long I've been over my head busy and also I was in between two ways this story was going to go. Sorry. 2- I know I've been a little OCish with a few characters and I'm sorry. I am going to try to stop but if someone has to say something because of pot related reasons it was necessary. Sorry I hope I'm forgiven

The Bat Mobile came into the cave to see Alfred tending to an unconscious Beast boy. They all filed out not knowing what to think, but Dick and Bruce had a few hunches. Alfred looked up with a terrorized look.

It took a few minutes for Alfred to explain that Slade had showed up and when he returned him and Batgirl had disappeared leaving BB sleep. It took less time for Robin to realize his Bike was gone and to read the note. He was furious, guilty and worried all at the same time.

Bruce headed to the computer and pulled up about a dozen files and put in three different passwords before he saw a map on the screen with three different colored dots on the screen. He spoke in a monotone voice, "She's at a warehouse north east of here." At this point Beast boy woke up and joined the group.

Both Robins looked at the screen and saw the legend of what the dots meant both shouted at the same time, "You're tracking me?"

Bruce looked over to them and nodded. "Only as a safety precaution."

Robin felt so untrusted, no more like Bruce thought he was weak. Dick scowled, "You have no need to protect me. I'm not your sidekick anymore."

Bruce took a moment to respond, "I know I don't need to."

The two leaders had a stare off to put all to an end until Raven said in her usual sensible way, "Shouldn't we be hurrying."

Robin was the first to talk, "Batman where is the tracker? You tell me then we leave."

He sighed then answered, "In the masks." Dick nodded and they were off. It took a few speeding moments for them to get there. The whole time Robin couldn't stop twitching his leg in lack of patience.

They busted into the building ready to kick some Slade butt and take Barbra back. All they found in the small warehouse was a pile of clothes; with closer inspection it was the Batgirl and Slade's costume. StarFire turned to BB and asked, "Was it just Slade who took Her?" An imaginary Ding! Went off in everyone's mind.

They all turned to Beast Boy and wishing he could say different said, "Only Slade."

They all stayed silent and still until Batman announced, "He's trying to lose their description. He wants to be able to go into a public places. We need to search the building for anything that could tell us where they went."

It took a few minutes before Robin found his unmistakable bike's trail going south. They instantly headed that way. The tracks lead them to a forest. Robin's bike had been dumped in a ditch. Robin got to his bike while the rest flew or went on foot into the forest. Once he had successfully got it out of the mud he went after them on it. Slade had probably discarded it because he wasn't a good enough driver to safely dodge tress; this was not true for Robin. He quickly caught up to his team and went speeding ahead being able to clearly see Slade's tracks weather it, foot prints, broken branches or disturbed puddles of water.

His mind raced as he started noticing the tracks becoming fresher and fresher. His heart filled with hope when he saw a figure running down at the bottom of the hill he was currently driving down. When he got closer the figure turned and stopped now knowing of his presence. Getting closer to the stopped figure Dick could see it was a man holding a girl bridal style. The girl was Barbra, he had been gone for a while but he could recognize her reddy orange, full hair anywhere not matter how big the crowd. She was wearing a small summer dress in a pale yellow.

Stopping his bike he inspected the man holding her. He must have been in his late twenties much younger then Robin would have expected. His hair was short and black while his skin was pale. His face looked innocent until Robin sent him a death glare. His expression changed in a way Robin hadn't expected.

The man in front of him, started to laugh. Smiling something completely twisted he said, "I should have expected it not to be that easy."

Robin looked him in his dark brown eyes, "Give up, everyone will be here in soon."

Slade scowled now losing his cheerful deemener. Placing her sleeping form leaning on a tree he said, "Richard Grayson, you've become an unavoidable problem. This is the end of the road for you." With that Slade took a knife from his back pocket and lunged towards Robin.

He almost hit his target because of the shock Dick had at first that Slade knew his name. Soon the two were in a heated battle both bent on defeating the other no matter what. It lasted for a minute or so before Slade caught the upper hand. Daggers were everywhere pinned to trees and stuck deep into the ground.

Robin and Slade were on the ground both getting mud on themselves. Slade was on top with a blade to Robin's neck. They both were still looking the other intently in the eye. Slade spoke in a low deep voice, "You have no idea how good this is going to feel. You've been a thorn in my side for far too long."

Robin would not lower himself to beg for his life knowing well he would not receive it. So he layed there looking Slade in the eye with a stare that said Even-In-Death-I'm-Hard-Core-BadAss! He plan to keep that face in his last seconds.

Just as the knife was drawing the first drips of blood Slade fell wavered and let out a gag noise. Robin was confused until he saw Batgirl kneeling a few feet from where she had been put. Robin jumped to his feet. Looking down to see Slade with a knife in his back made him thankful that Barbra had woken up. She looked as if it was all she could do to just open her eyes.

Robin reversed the positions on Slade and pushed him to the ground after taking the knife harshly out of his back. Holding the knife to his prisoner's throught he smiled, "You okay?"

Barbra mumbled, "I'm so tired."

Dick chuckled, "That's what happens when you get drugged."

"I hate drugs. I'm going back to sleep, don't let him go or whatever." With that Babs was fast asleep and in no time flat the whole gang was there.

Hope you Liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

HEY PEOPLE! How are you? Oh I'm great! So let's start the last chapter! Also as a btw I changed Slade's identity because I wasn't satisfied with his real one! :D hope all of you are fine with that! BTW again this chapter is really short and is more like that tying up chapter at the end of a book.

Bruce had planned for this sort of situation; when a crook found out their identities. He had made an underground prison under the Mansion. Slade had been in that cell for two days now. The Titans had finally been told the identities of Dick, Barbra, Bruce and Tim. They had all sworn never to tell and for some odd unlike himself reason Batman had been content with that. The Titans have planned to leave tonight. Babs and Dick were in the Bat Cave all by themselves. It they were in costume except for their masks.

Dick was playing/practicing on the uneven bars. He landed perfectly and looked to Barbra who had this look on her face of embarrassment like she was wearing only underwear and was standing in the school's cafeteria. "Barbra, what did you want to talk to me about?"

She turned away thinking not seeing his face would make it easier. "I wanted to uhhh . . . I wanted to say thanks, you know. For the whole saving my ass and all. And umm yeah I was wondering if maybe . . . . "

She stopped and it was silent in the room until Dick couldn't take it any longer. He walked around her and put his hands on her small but strong shoulders; so she couldn't look away from him. "What did you want to talk to me about, Babs?"

He looked like he would understand. She breathed deep and said it scrapping all of the courage out of her heart. "How was it leaving?"

He was confused not getting what she meant. "What are you talking about?"

"When you left Batman and went to jump city, how did it feel? I just, I just need to know."

Robin sighed and answered at the best of his abilities, "At first I felt like I was in control of my life, like I could do anything stop anyone. Then the titans assembled and well it became clear to me that I had no control at all. Anything could happen to my team and I had no control over it. Sometimes I find myself acting like Bruce does and I get a sort of understanding why he does it as a leader." A smile struck his face. "'I feel horrible about how I left Gotham. I left like a jerk, I should have said bye properly."

Babs hugged him slowly, "Yes, you should have." She looked up to him from his chest. "Do you think you'll ever come back, per mentally?"

"No, I don't think I will. I really like Jump City and the Titans." He looked down to her, "Do you think you'll ever leave Gotham?"

"No, soon I'll become an officer and be Batgirl on the side. Then I'll probably take my dad's seat as commissioner." She smiled.

"I want you to know there's always a spot for you in the Teen Titans."

"Thanks." 

****In Jump City!****

Robin was upgrading his firewalls. He was taking a break and looking at the photos on his desk top. He saw the one Slade had mentioned about them wrestling and clicked on it. It covered the whole page. He couldn't help but laugh. He set a goal next time they'd meet she'd be the one losing the fight!

That's it folks!


End file.
